


Tumblr Series - Rebels

by AceAngelJudas



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAngelJudas/pseuds/AceAngelJudas
Summary: So, Tumblr is doing the weird thing again so I'm backing everything up on here! This first part is surrounded around my fake kpop group Rebels which includes members such as Jin Dae, TK, Lee Tae Sin, Ayato Yuki and Kwon Ho Jung.





	1. Chapter 1

 

## Rebels (적군)

Rebels are a multigendered group formed by JYP Entertainment. Consisting of five members, Rebels are known for their ‘rebellious’ image and not fitting into society. The group is one of JYP Entertainment’s most successful groups, having the highest record for most albums sold from a rookie group and have sold billions of albums world wide. 

 **Debut Date:**   _March 30th 2013_

**Colors:** _Red, White and Black_

**Lightstick** :  _A black stick with a red star_

 **Fandom Name:**   _Rebellion_

 **No. Of Members** :  _Five (Two girls, Three Boys)_

## Sub Units: 

  * _Rapline  
_
  * _Rebels TT (Tae Sin & TK)   
_
  * _Rebels DT (Dae & Tae Sin)   
_
  * _Flower Power (Dae & Yuki)  
_
  * _Rebels YJ (Yuki & Ho Jung) _



## Members: 

Jin Dae (Leader, Main Rapper, Lead Dancer) 

Ayato Yuki (Maknae, Lead Vocal, Center)

Ho Jung (Main Dancer, Main Vocal)

Tae Sin (Sub Rapper, Sub Dancer, Sub Vocal)

TK (Lead Rapper, Eldest, Face of the group)


	2. Jin Dae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dae's Profile

**Stage Name:**  Jin Dae (Formally JD)

 **Birth Name:** Jin Dae

 **Korean Name:** Jin Dae

 **English Name:**  Dahlia Jin 

 **Positions:** Leader, Main Rapper, Main Dancer, sub vocal

 **Birthday:**  May 30th, 1995

 **Zodiac sign:**  Gemini

 **Blood Type:**  O Negetive

Facts:

  * She was born in Korea but her mother is from Australia.
  * She has three older brothers.
  * Dae’s brothers are TJ (The international DJ), Taegin (famous Korean artist) and Taehhyun (Korea’s bad boy)
  * Her father is a multimillion dollar producer although she wanted to work for her own fame so she joined JYP.
  * Dae has six tattoos, she has a crown on her finger, the initials of all the stray kids on her inner upper arm, a black butterfly behind her ear, a chibi bunny on her ankle, a small book on her shoulder blade and an LGBT flag on her wrist.
  * She can speak twelve languages, Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese, Russian, German, Gaelic, Taiwanese, Italian, French, Polish and Indonesian. She wants to learn more.
  *  She is friends with G Dragon, CL and JB.
  * Dae has confirmed that RM’s phone contact in her phone is ‘Toaster Hair’ after watching ‘No More Dream’ MV and believing his hair looked like it was styled in a toaster.
  * She has an album out with G Dragon called King and Queen.
  * Dae mentored Stray Kids for a year, she has stated many times that she looks at them all like little brothers although she has the biggest soft spot for Felix.
  * Her room mate was Yuki.
  * She was a trainee for five years.
  * Although she is the main rapper, The whole group has confirmed that Dae can hit the highest note.




	3. Ayato Yuki

**Stage Name:**  Yuki

 **Birth name:**  Ayato Yuki

 **Position:**  Lead Singer, Maknae, Face of the Group

 **Birthday:**  August 3rd, 1997

 **Zodiac Sign:**  Leo

 **Blood Type:** A positive

**Facts:**

  * -Yuki grew up in Japan before moving to Korea to become an idol.
  * -Yuki has her own clothing line called ‘Fashionista’
  * -Yuki can speak Japanese and Korean although she is learning English from Dae.
  * -Yuki is the youngest of the group and didn’t finish high school.
  * -She is dating Jimin from BTS although they had a small break up during 2016 but got back together after two weeks.
  * -She is best friends with Yugyeom from GOT7.
  * -Yuki can play piano and dance ballet.
  * -Her favorite food is anything that Dae cooks.
  * -Yuki’s song ‘Praying’ is written for her parents who disowned her for wanting to be an idol.
  * -Yuki’s idol is CL.
  * -Yuki is a massive star wars fan.
  * -She cosplays during her free time and has done voice acting for some animes.
  * -Dae has stated many times that Yuki and Jimin are so romantic it makes her want to throw up from too much sweetness.
  * -Yuki, along with her band mates, as an LGBT tattoo on her wrist.




	4. Ki Teak

_**Stage Name:**  T.K_

_**Position:**  Lead Rapper, Centre of Group _

_**Birthday:** October 31st, 1991_

_**Zodiac Sign:**  Scorpio_

_**Blood Type:**  A_

**Facts:**

  * He has a younger brother who is born on Christmas
  * His parents are from Thailand
  * He was originally against being in a group, especially a multi gender group but he know realized that he wouldn’t have gotten this far without his group.
  * His song, ‘At My Best’ ft Dae, was written while he was recovering from his enlistment.
  * T.K has confirmed that he once had a crush on Dae and that was his reason for being against being in the group.
  * He has a two year old daughter, it was only after his military service that he was made aware of her existence seeing as he was away during this time. The mother of his daughter wanted nothing to do with a child. T.K has since been raising her alone along has help from his band members.
  * His idol is Zico from Block B.
  * He has the biggest female fan following in the group, his fans calling themselves ‘T.K’s Rebels’
  * He has a tattoo of bleeding wings on his back and an LGBT flag on his wrist as well as a little mermaid on his left arm. 
  * He smokes




	5. Tae Sin

**Stage Name** : Sin

 **Position:**  Sub Rapper, Sub Singer, The visual

 **Birthday:**  14th January, 1993

 **Zodiac Sign:**  Capricorn

 **Blood Type:** O

Facts:

  * He trained for nearly seven years before his debut
  * He does part time model work, commonly for Yuki’s brand.
  * He did his military service before his debut.
  * He is an only child and grew up with just his mother
  * he brought his mother a house in 2017.
  * He worked with Dae’s brother, TJ, for his single ‘Anxiety’.
  * He is dyslexic.
  * He came up with the name for the group.
  * His room mate was T.K until T.K moved out, he know shares a house with Ho-Jung
  * He is extremely scared of needles and getting tattoos but he pushed himself through getting the LGBT flag on his wrist because he wanted to support Ho Jung as well.




	6. Ho Jung

**Stage Name:**  Ho Jung

 **Birth name** : Kwon Ho Jung (he’s not related to G Dragon)

 **Position:** Main Singer, Sub Dancer

 **Birthday** : April 8th, 1996

 **Zodiac Sign:**  Aries

 **Blood Type:**  B

Facts:

  * -He has a little sister
  * -He was born in China but moved to Korea when he was one years old, he has a Chinese father and Korean mother
  * -His nickname is JuJu (from Yuki)
  * -He is the only openly gay kpop idol, coming out in 2016 with the support of his group.
  * -He has said that his ideal type is Jhope (BTS)
  * -He knowns taekwondo.
  * -His best friend is Dae.
  * -Ho Jung has stated that he would be completely lost without Dae who helped him coming to terms with his sexuality, supported him endlessly and defended him from the negativity of his coming out.
  * -He has a pet dog named Zwei.
  * -Ho Jung confirmed that he began dating solo artist Holland in 2018. 
  * -He, along with his band mates, has a LGBT flag tattooed on his wrist.




	7. Facts

Dae has an IQ of 152, explaining her early finishing of school and her ability to speak many languages, 

\- TK’s daughter’s name is Ki Mi Na, she is two (as of 2018) and was born on 8th of September 2015. Her mother is unknown. 

\- Tae Sin is dating Wendy from Red Velvet. 

\- Rebels have won massive awards, in 2016 they beat BigBang in receiving artist of the year award. 

\- Dae’s older brother, Tyler, works closely with BTS (specifically Suga)

\- Yuki is infertile and cannot have children although later in life, herself and Jimin do adopt. 


End file.
